


[Podfic] Nouveaux messages

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Episode: s03e12 Ghosts, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, not exactly canon compliant, voice mail
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Les messages qu'Oswald a laissé sur le répondeur d'Ed quand celui-ci a démarré son plan de destruction en commençant par disparaître plusieurs jours après avoir mis en place Tarquin à la mairie pour le remplacer.





	[Podfic] Nouveaux messages

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nouveaux messages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214651) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



[La podfic sur SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-963990855/nouveaux-messages)


End file.
